In My Daughter's Eyes
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: My Best Friend's Baby Sequel...Amy is 16 and hates her parents. One day she finds herself in the same shoes that her mother was once in...will a certain superstar be there to help?
1. Just Like Her

**Ok…so here we ware with the first chapter of the sequel!! I want to thank everybody who had reviewed the last chapter of My Best Friend's Baby! WWE owns John and Randy, Sam Orton owns a not so little anymore, Miss Alanna, and I own Jessica, Amy and the other kids that appear in this chapter. We start off with….AMY! Enjoy!!**

I close the photo album that I was looking at. Who knew I was so happy back then. I mean…who wouldn't love having a Dad as cool as John Cena, or a mother as beautiful as Jessica? Well, my dad **IS **John Cena and my mother **IS** Jessica. I just finished looking at some old baby photos and I wonder why I was so happy. My dad is never really around and my mother is so busy taking care of my brothers. That's right, brothers…identical twins no less. The moment Aiden and Lucas were born, my life ended. I could say good bye to being Daddy's little girl and Mommy's best friend, cause when they were born…it was like I was no longer alive. I mean of course we had to go through the miscarriages. The second time my mother was pregnant she got into a car accident three weeks later. She was fine…the baby was not…my mother was devastated of course and I was there being Mommy's little helper drawing her pictures and I helped my Dad make food for her. It took her and my Dad three years to finally get eggs that lived past one month after the accident. My luck…they turned out to be twin boys…a future tag team in my father's eyes.

Of course the one time they didn't want a baby I was conceived. John and Jessica's little mistake. Of course my mother couldn't bare that I was John Cena's daughter and kept it from him. It took her 6 months after I was born to finally tell him, well if you call what happened telling him. Plus my psycho Aunt Mickie was in love with my father and on two separate occasions tried to beat my mother up. Then she married my Uncle Chris and the two are now best friends. Maybe what they say about wrestlers are true…they are all on drugs…even the wives.

There is only one person I can actually stand on this planet, and that's my best friend Alanna Orton. She and I are only a week apart. Her parents are my godparents and vice versa. We both personally think her mother is annoying and her father is ok. We both agreed that he's way better than mine. She sees him a lot more than I see John. I refuse to call my parents Mom and Dad. To me, they are John and Jessica. I get grounded every time I say it and my dad thinks it will teach me a lesson in respect…well maybe I would respect him if he learned to respect his own daughter…but then again, it's his fault I'm here…he forgot the condom…I'm his mistake.

I glance at my phone for the third time in 10 minutes. I'm waiting for Alanna to get here with her family. I really need her right now. I hear the doorbell and someone answers the door. I hope I don't have to…

"AMY!" my father yells.

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"COME SAY HELLO! UNCLE RANDY, AUNT SAM, ALANNA, CHRISTINE AND LIL RANDY ARE HERE!"He shouts back.

I groan. I really don't want to say hello. I just really need Alanna and she's all that matters right now. I walk down stairs and put on the best fake smile I can. I really have nothing to smile about.

"Hi." I say. My "Aunt" Sam comes and give me a hug. Christine just waves and Lil Randy already has my dad on the floor beating the crap out of him with my brothers. "Uncle" Randy just stares at me before half hugging me. He knows I'm not into the whole "OMG HI!" crap and that it's only something I do because my father forces me.

Aiden and Lucas come over and pull Randy over to where my father is on the floor and tackle him to the floor. I look to Alanna and my finger down my throat. She giggles.

"Man, I don't think we can beat them!" My dad says to Randy in a joking matter.

"No way! The Cena-Orton faction is too strong!!" Randy replies. See what I mean about future tag team? They are the apple in my dad's eye and I'm the drunken one-night stand. I grab Alanna by the arm and pull her upstairs.

"Do you have it?" I ask in the security of my own room.

"Yea, thankfully my mom already had an open box." She said as she handed me the item from her bag.

Jessica's POV----Downstairs in the living room

Sam and I sat on the couch watching the boys and their father's wrestle while Christine played referee. She wasn't much of a girly girl, more on the tom-boy side and Randy loved it. She wanted to be in the business just like her father.

"Hey guys, why don't you go downstairs and play PS3. I think your fathers need a break." I said laughing. It hadn't been ten minutes yet and both John and Randy were out of breath. All four had gotten up and went downstairs.

"Why do the girls always go upstairs and never listen to what we say?" I asked. "I told Amy this morning that she wasn't aloud to run off with Alanna, and what did she do?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Baby, they're 16. Right now all they want to do is piss us off. When your 16 you do drugs, drink alcohol, rebel against your parents and have sex." John said.

"Are you saying that our girls are having sex at this age, John?" Randy asked.

"They better not be! Why do you think we enrolled the boys in baseball? I needed to get bats for a reason." He said.

Amy's POV-----Upstairs in Amy's Room

"Go hurry!" Alanna said as I ran into the bathroom.

"Do you remember when it happened?" she asked.

"Last month…Claire's party." I responded.

"Do you remember with who?"

"Yea, that senior…what was his name? I think it was Ben." I responded. I came out of the bathroom and the 5 minute wait began.

"Why, were you looking at your baby book?" Alanna asked me.

"Because I just might be in my mother's position." I said. We looked through some photos together many which included the both of us. Before we knew it time was up. I looked at the small object in my hands. I gulped…

"Little happy face…I'm pregnant." I said.

Once I realized that my mother was not my best friend I knew that I couldn't grow up and turn into someone like that…but now…I'm just like her.

**Uh-oh! Amy is pregnant! How is she going to tell her parents? As you can see she is quiet the rebel. She hates John and Jessica and her little brothers. Having Jess lose the baby that she was originally having was a last minute change. I wanted a 9 year age difference. The boys are 5, lil Randy is 8, Christine is 10 and Amy and Alanna are 16. Let's not go into the adults' ages. Just know that John and Jess are kind of in their 40's and Randy and Sam are in their late, late 30's. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Daddy's Princess?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! There was quite a shocker there with Amy's attitude and her being pregnant! I hope everyone likes this chapter too! The baby plays with Amy's emotions and there is a lot of sweet father daughter stuff in this chapter that Amy doesn't want. WWE owns most...i own everyone else! Enjoy! We start off with Amy…**

Alanna and I stayed up in my room until it was time to eat. We all piled into the cars and drove off to a near by restaurant that our parents decided on. We all sat at this huge table in the back so our fathers' could eat with out getting noticed. Our fathers' let everyone pick their seats before they did being perfect gentlemen. When everyone else was all seated the two seats left were the ones they would sit in. My luck…I was seated next to my father. Alanna was stuck next to Randy. We couldn't escape and I suddenly felt very afraid of my Dad. Afraid he would know, afraid he would hate me even more than he does now…wait…why do I care? Damn baby is making me feel weird crap.

"My little girl." My father said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He kissed my temple and whispered "I love you princess." He hasn't called me princess in years. I looked up at him with a small trace of tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Daddy." I said as I rested my head against his shoulder. What the blue hell is wrong with me?! I HATE THIS MAN! I look over at Alana and she stares at me in shock before Randy pulls her close! Our fathers' are on crack and we are giving in! I look around the table, my mom is in the middle of both twins and Sam is in the middle of Randy Jr and Christine who is next to Randy who is next to Alanna who is next to me who is next to John who is next to one of the boys. My mother pulls out her camera and points it at my father and me. NOOOOOOO!

"Mom don't!" I yelled in protest.

"But you look too cute together! Plus it's been awhile since I took a picture of you and your Dad!" she said.

"But I don't want to!" I said again overly annoyed.

"Come on princess…take the picture…for me?" he said. I nodded. Damn…why am I such a Daddy's girl today?! Maybe it's the baby…

Dinner continued on and we all had a great time…which is unusual for us. Normally Alanna and I sit there and glare at everyone and just eat and not talk to anyone but text each other under the table. Everyone was laughing and talking and really enjoying themselves…god I hate this baby!

We walked back to the car after we were all done. My father had his arm wrapped around me and I was strangely enjoying it. He even picked me up and put me in the car. He even sat next to me in the car ordering Alanna to sit up front with her father. He flashed me a dimpled smile and I returned an identical one back. I have a lot of the same physical features as he does. We rode back to the house as we listen to my father and Randy sing some horrible country karaoke in the car. We all laughed through it and I was actually enjoying my father's company. If he treats me like this more often…I would love him more.

The Orton's stayed for a little while longer before they had to leave. Soon it started thundering and they wanted to get home before the storm hit. I went upstairs to change as my mom and dad each took a sleeping twin upstairs to lie them down on their beds. I ran into my bathroom and rolled the pregnancy test into a wad of toilet paper I tossed it into my empty trash can and went to bed. I laid there for a good hour or two before I realized I just wasn't getting any sleep. The thunder kept scaring me and I really didn't feel good. I got up in search of my father. For some reason I only wanted him at that moment. I looked into their bedroom only to find my mother sleeping. I went to his office and found him in front of his computer. Looking ready for bed.

"Daddy…" I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes princess?" he asked smiling.

"I can't sleep." I said.

"Why not? Are you just not tired?" He asked

"I am, but I don't feel good and the thunder is scaring me!" I whined.

"Come here princess." He said as I went to go sit on his lap. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"Daddy can you sleep in my room?" Why I just asked that I will never know.

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go now." He turned the computer off and I got up off his lap. He stood up and we walked to my room. I got back in and he got in on the other side.

"Goodnight princess. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." Soon after we both fell asleep.

Jessica's POV

I woke up this morning and looked over to John's side of the bed. It looks like it wasn't even touched. I got up and began my normal morning routine. I began to clean the house and walked into Amy's room and I couldn't believe my eyes. John had slept in Amy's room. She was in the bed and both were still breathing. What happened I will never know. One day my daughter hated my husband and the next thing I know they're all buddy buddy. Not that I'm complaining I love that they are like this. I smiled to myself and walked into Amy's bathroom.

I cleaned her bathroom and went to take out her trash. I looked inside and only saw one thing. I lifted the crumpled tissue out of the trash and uncovered something else. I lifted it up and looked at it before nearly fainting. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive.

**Jess knows!! And I love how Amy and John were so close in this chapter! Don't get used to it though…Amy is going to have a lot of ups and downs concerning her relationships with her parents. Hope you liked it!! Review please!**


	3. Acting Normal

**Another boring day of spring break! So some writing is in order! The Draft made me a little mad…I wanted…no needed Jeff to come back to Raw! Instead we get f*en HHH and lose Chris and Punk! GAH! I'm so annoyed now! Moving on…Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all very much! :D WWE owns everything wrestling related and I own everyone else you don't recognize. We start off with Jessica right after she found the test. Enjoy!**

Oh…my…god. This isn't mine! Amy can't be pregnant! Maybe it is mine…but why would I put it in her garbage? It makes no sense. Oh god…this can't be Amy's… it just can't be. What do I do?

Do I ask her about it? Do I just let it slide…and wait till she tells me? Do I tell Sam? Do I tell John?

Ohh no…can't tell John. He'll flip! But he'll also be pretty mad at me for not telling him…unless I pretend not to know. He'll kill her…and they hate each other as it is. I peer out the door looking at the two of them in bed….but John is now gone. I poke my head out a little more and see John at her desk looking at a picture of the two of them. I shove the test in my pocket and walk out.

"You spent the night here babe?" I said softly not wanting to wake Amy.

"Yea. Amy wasn't feeling well and the thunder was scaring her. She may be 16 but she'll always be my little girl and she'll always need her daddy." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Come on; let's leave her for a little while longer before she has to get up." He nods and gets up placing a hand on my ass…right where the test is in my pocket. I cringe. I grab his hand and hold it. He gave me a funny look.

"Just in case she wakes up, I doubt she'd like to see that." I said forcing a smile. He gave me a big smile agreeing with me. He kissed my forehead and led me out of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Crap. At that moment I was saved by one of my beloved boys.

"Mommy!" One of them yelled followed by a few sobs. I smiled at John.

"Ten bucks Aiden fell of the bed again." He said with a chuckle.

"John! Do not bet on the fact of one of your sons got hurt!"I said smacking him slightly.

"I'm not serious!" he said chuckling as he kissed me and walked into the bathroom. I ran to my closet and shoved the test into a random shoe box before running down the hall to Aiden's room.

"Mommy, I fell again. I don't like the big boy bed!" he said crying. John and I had recently changed the boys' toddler beds to regular beds since the boys had wanted them so badly. Lucas adjusted just fine but Aiden, the needier of the two just couldn't stay on. I picked him up and wiped away his tears.

"You're ok buddy. Mommy has you." I whispered as he laid his head against my shoulder. My little boys were getting big and I couldn't stand it. If Amy is having a baby…no, I can't think of that. I walk out of the room with Aiden still in my arms over to Lucas's room. I put a now calm Aiden on the floor and woke Lucas up.

"Luke, baby wake up." He instantly got up.

"Hi mommy!" he said happily.

"Hi sweetie! Your brother fell out of the bed this morning. Why don't we all go make breakfast together so he feels better?" I said. Luke nodded happily and the three of us went down stairs to start making breakfast.

We just finished the scrambled eggs and started on the pancakes when John came down.

"Smells good!" he said smiling.

"I fell out of the bed Daddy." Aiden said as John picked him up.

"You did? Are you alright buddy?" John asked.

"Uh-huh. Mommy said we could have pancakes!" he said happily.

"Lucky you! Can I have some?" John said with a touch of over faked jealously.

"Of course you can Daddy!" Aiden said.

"Woohoo!" John exclaimed making both boys and myself laugh. John helped us finish the rest of the preparing including helping the boys set the table. When everything was finished Amy came down stairs looking pale as a ghost.

"Amy sweetie are you ok?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. Oh boy, she had morning sickness.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? Oooo look at all that food! Can I have some?" she asked.

"You can Amy! We made it!" Luke told her with happiness that his older sister wanted the food that he had made.

Amy's POV

Ugh…I just finished throwing up for the third time. I have to get out of my bathroom or one of my parents is going to come up looking for me. I got up and brushed my teeth. I left my room and walked down stairs to be greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and other things. Ugh…big family breakfast. I continued down the stairs hoping to be unnoticed when my mother spotted me.

"Amy sweetie are you ok?" she asked. I looked up and gave her a fake smile hoping to mask the fact that I had just been throwing up.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? Oooo look at all that food! Can I have some?" I asked. To tell you the truth. When I looked at the food I wanted to puke again. Not that it didn't look good, because it did. This baby is making me soo nauseous.

"You can Amy! We made it!" Luke told me with happiness. He wanted me to eat the food. For the sake of not looking like I was sick I sat down and ate it. Once I began to eat the nauseousness went away and all I wanted to do was eat. This made my brothers very happy.

We all finished and sat there talking. My father was leaving tomorrow so we all have this big talk the day before he leaves. He reassures my brothers that he'll be back before they know it, he tells my mother that he loves her more than anything in this world and that he'll miss her like crazy, and of course he tells me to stay out of trouble and that at the end of the day no matter how much we fight he loves me.

"One more thing." He said, "I invited the guys over today and were all going to have fun! Then they'll stay the night and we will all leave tomorrow."

My brothers yelled in happiness. That means from the moment those me walk through the door, they'll be wrestling.

I was happy too. I had a crush on one of the younger superstars and I hope he comes. But then again, why would he want me? I'm 16 and I'm having a baby.

**So Jess is kind of freaking out. She doesn't know what to do and there is one thing she is absolutely sure about…she can't tell John. Looks like Jess is back to what she did 16 years ago…keeping stuff from John that concerns his own daughter. Also Amy has a crush on one of the guys! For the sake of this story the guy will be the age he is now…can you guess who she has a crush on? Next chapter both Jessica and Amy confide in someone and tell them what's going on…and…they tell the same person. Review please and send in your guesses for:**

**Who Amy has a crush on & who both Amy and Jessica confide in**


	4. One Secret, One Man, Two Women

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! WWE owns everyone except the characters you don't see on TV! Enjoy…we'll start off with…Amy. Enjoy!**

I ran upstairs after breakfast to shower and change. I tried to look my best so when I saw him he would think I'd look good. But I don't want to try to hard…other wise my best friend from the WWE will say something. Speaking of my WWE best friend…where is he? I quickly picked up my phone and looked through my contacts until I cam across the name…Jeffers. I quickly pulled up a new text message and began to type furiously.

"Jeffers, where in the blue hell r u! I need you! Like noww!! Plzzzz come now! I need to talk 2 u…skip the hellos with my family and come straight 2 my room!" I hit send and began to brush light make-up on. My phone started playing No More Words by EndeRafter and I knew he had texted back.

"Aimes, I'll be there soon, relax…u'll live. I have to say hello 2 ur mom…you know she's one of my closest friends."

I quickly responded back to him showing that I was mad.

"U just wanna say hi to her cuz deep down, even though u have Beth, you still have a lil crush on my mom…get over it Jeffery." Let's see how he likes that. A long time ago when my dad first got into the WWE he had brought my mom to one of the shows and brought her around backstage. He was dating his high school girlfriend Liz at the time and felt bad that my mom had no one. So he introduced her to Jeff and…BOOM! They fell for each other instantly. She broke up with him the morning of my conception. She felt like he had too much on his plate and he needed to be let free. Now he's best friends with her and he's pretty close to me too. My phone went off again signaling a text.

"I do not love ur mother like that anymore. Btw…u act more and more like ur father EVERYDAY." Oh, he was going to get it! I DO NOT act like John! At all!

"I hate u." was all I sent back. Soon I heard the door open and a bunch of low toned loud voices where booming through the house. I sat in my room not moving unless I had to. The next thing I heard was my bedroom door opening.

"Now what was sooo important that you had to tell me?" I looked up meeting the slightly annoyed eyes of Jeff Hardy.

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you anymore." I responded.

"Yes you do. You're trying to be tough like your father." He said with a smirk.

"You mention how I'm like my father one more time and I'll…" I stopped myself from continuing. I did sound like him sometimes. Damn.

"Ok, Aimes….moving on…what was it that you had to tell me?" he asked again.

"You might want to sit down Jeff." I said.

"Ok, spill." He sat down and looked at me. Could I really tell him?

"Ok, now this might shock you…but first I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise Amy. You know I would never tell anyone your secrets." He said.

"Ok, well first…Jeff…I'm not a virgin anymore." I told him. He stared at me wide eyed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Shouldn't you be having the 'I had sex' talk with your mother?!!!" he said all frantic. He was freaking out.

"I can't because there is more!" I said. I began to cry. I'm scared, I really am. Crying isn't something I do a lot. So the fact that I'm crying shows that I'm serious.

"What else is there Amy? Please don't tell me you're pregnant! Please!" he said. Wow…I've never seen Jeff flip out before. I began to cry harder.

"I am Jeff! I'm pregnant! I don't know what to do!!" he came over and held me while I cried. He was trying not to scare me even more and he was doing what I knew he'd do.

"Shh, Amy it's ok. You know you are going to have to tell your mother….and your father." I looked up at him.

"I can't. I'm not ready. John will flip and Jessica will disown me. I may not like them very much but I like where I live." I said.

"AMYYYYY!!" we heard John yell. "GET DOWN HERE!" I ignored him.

"AMYYYY!" he called again. "AMY LYNN!!!!"

"You stay here and calm down. Take a nap too. I'll tell your father that you're not feeling good and that you decided to take a nap. Then you should come down." He said. I just nodded. I lay down on my bed and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, everything will be ok. I promise." He said before leaving my room.

Downstairs----Jessica's POV

I was sitting on the couch flipping threw a magazine while John was telling the boys not to jump on the guys when they arrived.

"Now, boys…you have to let the guys walk in and get settled before you spear them to the ground. Later we will have a tournament and you can show them how strong we Cena men really are!" John told them before ruffling both of their heads. Before we knew it the door bell rang and John rushed to answer it.

"Hey!" I heard John yell. I heard a bunch of excited man hellos and the man hugging started. Don't they see enough of each other on the road? The big group of men gravitated into the living room and all I could see were my sons getting tossed up in the air by superstar after superstar. Finally Jeff came through the group and sat next to me.

"Hi Jessie." He said.

"What's up Jeffy?" he smiled at me and we hugged. "I gotta tell you something…it's really important."

"Ok, later…I got to go say hello to Amy. You know she'll kill me if I don't." he said getting up. I just nodded as I said hello to everyone else.

"Where's little Amy?" Paul asked me.

"She's upstairs. She and Jeff are saying hello." I said.

"Do you ever think that they are more than close friends?" Dave asked.

"They better not be." John said.

"Well they are always alone, more than Amy and Alanna are." Randy pointed out.

"You really think they like each other like that? Jeff is just a caring person…plus he has a girlfriend. Anyone remember Beth here?" Matt said.

"Ok, enough of this I'm calling her down." John said. He went over to the steps and began to yell.

"AMYYYYY!!" John yelled. "GET DOWN HERE!" …nothing.

"AMYYYY!" he called again. "AMY LYNN!!!!" finally Jeff came down the stairs.

"Where's my daughter?" John said a little too forcefully. Great this entire conversation just put stupid thoughts into that head of his.

"She's not feeling well. She's taking a nap and she'll come down when she feels better." He said.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately." John said. I looked down…I knew exactly why she was feeling sick.

"Maybe you should take her to the doctor this week Jess." John said turning to me.

"Yea, if it doesn't pass…I just might." I lied. I couldn't take her to the doctor. She would tell me when she was ready. When John comes back…I'll tell him she has some sort of stomach bug. Everyone began to get into side conversations and I took advantage of the moment and went over to Jeff dragging him down the hall way.

"I need to tell you something!" I said.

"Ok, so tell me." he said.

"Promise not to tell anyone…especially Amy." I said with a bit of edge to my voice.

"I promise!" he said holding his hands in the air with a chuckle.

"Ok, well while cleaning Amy's bathroom yesterday I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom. It was positive Jeff. Amy is having a baby!" I told him.

Jeff's POV

"Ok, well while cleaning Amy's bathroom yesterday I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom. It was positive Jeff. Amy is having a baby!" she said.

Great, now both of them have told me about Amy's little secret.

"Well, does she know that you know?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I can't tell her…she'll get mad and then she'll think that I was snooping around in her room." She said.

"Have you told John?" Let's hope she has…otherwise its 2008 all over again.

"NO! How could I? This is his baby girl that we are talking about. He'll end up killing someone." Ugh…here we go again with the secrets.

"Jess I don't think we should talk about this now…what if John walks in or hears. If he does then the three of us are in a lot of trouble." She nodded and we walked out. As we walked down the hallway I texted Amy telling her to come downstairs.

Amy's POV

I had just woken up from my short nap when I heard my phone go off. Jeff's ringtone filled my room again and I reached over to see what he wrote.

"Come down stairs sweetie…xoxo Jeffers" I got up and made sure I looked presentable before walking downstairs.

Everyone said hello and I just put on a smile and made myself look happy. Finally I was done except I hadn't seen HIM yet. I went on to the balcony in the backyard and met the blue eyes of a Mr.….Cody Rhodes.

**So it's Cody!!! It's actually wasn't supposed to be Cody. When everyone submitted their guesses everyone said Cody! He was my second choice. My 1****st**** choice was the very adorable high flying Evan Bourne. I hope you all liked the chapter! Updating might get a little slow because school starts back up on Monday. Please Review!**


	5. Love Lost, but Not Forgotten

**Ok, so I know it's been a really long time…and i'm sorry!!! I've been really busy and school is over …but then I have finals and regents….hopefully when summer comes there will be a lot more updating! On Aug. 4****th**** I will be going to see ECW/Smackdown/WWE Superstars tapings! I'm so excited and I'm going with my friend and it's her 1****st**** event so she's been bouncing off the walls since mid May. Also if u want to read some really good John Cena fanfics I recommend these three…..Open Your Eyes by Breeface and The Other RKO by CraftyTink529 (gotta love stories where Randy is an overprotective brother!) Ok, so thank you to all who reviewed and we start off with Amy….Enjoy!**

_Everyone said hello and I just put on a smile and made myself look happy. Finally I was done except I hadn't seen HIM yet. I went on to the balcony in the backyard and met the blue eyes of a Mr.….Cody Rhodes._

"Hey." Cody said softly. I gulped. At that moment all I could think of was the life inside me…and wishing it was his.

"Hey," I said back…the feeling of having to vomit came…I pushed it back down not wanting to leave.

"So…you're 16 huh?" he said.

"Yup…" boy this was awkward. He scoffed.

"You sure don't look like it." I walked up next to him and looked up at him. He was staring out at the pool.

"What do you mean I don't look like it?" I asked. He looked down at me and gave me a smirk that he had learned to do while in the Legacy.

"You look….older." I looked at him funny. "….but in a good way." He continued.

Cody's POV

I was outside on the Cena's deck looking out at their pool. I was wondering where Amy was…even though I shouldn't. I know it's wrong but I think I have a crush on her…I can never act on it though. 1 cause she is 16 and 2…she's Cena's daughter and he'll kill me if I do anything. All of a sudden I heard the door slide open then close behind me. I turn around and I see Amy.

"Hey." I said softly. She looked different today

"Hey," she said back. She looked like something was wrong but it quickly went away.

"So…you're 16 huh?" I asked…she didn't really seem like it.

"Yup…" boy this was awkward. I gave a little scoff.

"You sure don't look like it." She walked up next to me and looked up at me as I looked at the pool.

"What do you mean I don't look like it?" She asked. I looked down at her and gave her a smirk that Randy taught me to get girls while in the Legacy.

"You look….older." She looked at funny as I thought over what I said. I quickly added on "….but in a good way." She may have been 16 but she looked hot today…maybe if I got as close to her as Jeff was during the summer when all of the Cena's came on the road she could spend sometime with me….yeah…she ends school soon..nd then she'll be 17. That's not that bad if we hooked up….my thoughts were cut off by the door opening again.

"Will you two come inside please? I would like to see my one and only daughter before we all leave!" John said.

"You leave tomorrow John." Amy said plainly. He gave her a hard stare "….I mean Dad." She glared at him.

"There's the Amy I know and love…now come inside." He gave her a smirk that used to make Randy's character pissed off all the time. When Randy would try to piss him off and all John would do was smile. Amy is looking a lot like Randy did back then. John turned around and walked back to where everyone was.

"You really don't like your father do you?" I asked.

"Not one bit…but the other day something happened…and I realized how much I actually like havinging him as my dad." After her statement she walked into the house and sat next to Jeff. I stood there for a few minutes thinking….I wonder what happened….

Inside—Jeff's POV

Amy came in from being outside…her cheeks were a little pink so I'm guessing she found Cody. She sat next to me and I leaned over and said softly… "Did you have fun with Cody?"

"Everything was fine untill HE came out." She said a little pissed off.

"Do you want to go som.."

"NO." she cut me off…ok so she doesn't want to talk about it.

"So, you still have school?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yup, Monday and Tuesday…but then I'm done." She said looking everywhere but me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I have to puke…but I can't."

"Lie your head on my shoulder…maybe your Dad will let you skip dinner." By the time we all got here it was 12. Amy took a long nap and then she was with Cody…its about 5:30 now. Jess will make dinner and a long night of drinking will begin. Amy really just needs to hide out in her room. She laid her head on my shoulder and John noticed after 10 min.

"Amy, are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

"Not really…why do you think I was outside?" she answered with a bit of attitude.

"Amy, why don't you come upstairs with me." Jess came in for the save.

"Ok, mom." Both Amy and Jess stood up…I could tell already that when the truth came out…this would not be pretty.

**Once again I'm really sorry this took so long!! I have one more test and that's it!! I hope you liked it!!**


	6. Three Close Calls

**Ok, so it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I was in St. Maarten for 2 weeks and I went to the SD! /ECW tapings last night and had a great night until the end…I ran into a few superstars and they were all nice and signed my shirt…then I ran into C.M Punk…I asked for his autograph and he just looked at me and walked away…he's one of my favorites and to see him walk away from me hurt a lot. So I am no longer a Punk fan….on the other hand I nearly fainted when Jeff Hardy came out! Ok so in this chapter things almost come out and the guys leave. WWE owns all except Jess, Amy, and the boys. We start off with Amy! Enjoy!**

I followed my mom upstairs. We went all the way to my room and she told me to sit down on the bed, and I did. She pulled my desk chair over by the bed and stared at me for a little bit. Finally she spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled look. "Why don't you feel good? What's causing you to feel sick?" She rephrased. Her tone made it sound like she knew what was making me puke. Maybe she figured it out that I'm having a baby because she went through it a lot…even though she only has three kids to show for it…and two are twins. She knows what it's like to find out your having a baby with out wanting it…to have an embarrassing accident.

"I don't know…I guess I just wasn't careful enough." The words came out before I could stop them. My mothers head snapped.

"What do you mean 'wasn't careful enough'?" she asks alarmed.

"I mean…I didn't know what I was eating…I just ordered and didn't think that anything would make me sick." I said covering my mistake up. That was really close…

"Oh, ok…" she said a little disappointed. I have to get her out of here now.

"Mom…I'm going to go to sleep…I'm really tired…I guess…if I get hungry I'll come down…but don't expect that to happen."

"Ok sweetie, feel better." She kisses my forehead and walks out the door. That was close…

Jeff's POV

The guys and I sat around for a while drinking, messing around, and playing with Aiden and Lucas. After about 10 minutes Jess comes back down stairs minus Amy. She looks a bit frazzled and I'm starting to think Amy told her. Great…with everyone here…she couldn't have had better timing. I have to find out.

"Anyone want another beer?" I ask. Perfect excuse to leave…but now I'm going to need 10 hands.

"I'll have another Jeffro." Matt says.

"Me too" Randy says.

"If you don't mind Jeff." John adds. Dave, Paul, Chris, Cody, Ted adds to the beer list and Phil (A/N: I had to even though he's and ass…I'm having a hard time hating him.) asked for a Pepsi.

"No problem…it'll be a few minutes though." I say.

"Do you want help?" Matt asks.

"No, that's ok Matt…sit and enjoy yourself."

I walk into the kitchen and grab 9 beers but I can't find the Pepsi.

"Hey Jess…" I look up and stop talking when I see her staring at the stove…dish towel on fire. I run over and throw the towel in the sink and turn the water on. After putting the small fire out I turn to Jess.

"Are you ok?" she turns her head and looks at me.

"She almost told me Jeff. Something is stopping her though." It's finally hit her, the truth of her 16 year old daughter having a baby. She can't keep this inside…not with out losing it…but of course she'll try…and it will be a lot more than a dish towel catching a flame.

"What did she say?" I ask her. Jess goes on and tells me what happened upstairs. Amy was close to slipping but she caught herself…I wish she hadn't.

"How 'bout this Jess? After dinner I'll bring some food up to Amy and I'll talk to her…I'll see if she tells me." Jess nods and I bring the beer into the room and ask John where the Pepsi is for Phil. He tells me it's in a drawer and asks me why Jess didn't tell me. I tell him about our little fire and he immediately runs to the kitchen…sometimes I hate how he runs to her. She's perfectly fine.

"Punk, you may need to get your own soda."I say.

"I'll wait till John comes out." He replies. Soon John comes out with a can of Pepsi and everything is fine. Dinner is great and Jess seems fine. I'm guessing she didn't tell John. The night continues and I realize I have to go bring food to Amy. I take her plate as Randy and John each carry a sleeping boy. Jess was down stairs having fun looking stress free…you couldn't tell that she was going to be a grandma in 9 months at all.

I knock on Amy's door and nothing happens. I knock again.

"Go away Dad." She says.

"It's your Jeffers…and I have food!" I said with enthusiasm.

"It's open." She says. I walk in and set the plate of food down on her nightstand. I pull her desk chair over to her bed and began to talk.

"You should really tell your mother." I said.

"No, she'll completely blow up tell John and everyone else here!" she exclaims.

"Amy, I really don't think she'll be surprised!" Oh shit. I didn't say it, I didn't say it…I said it.

"WHAT?" She yells.

"I said I really think she'll be surprised!" I tried to cover it up.

"Oh, ok…I thought you said that you DON'T think she'll be surprised. I got nervous there Jeffers." Oh boy, she believes me.

"Eat your dinner then go to bed…I think I'm going to go to bed too." I got up kissed her forehead and left closing the door behind me. That was close, too close.

Jess's POV

Jeff went upstairs and when he came back everyone was ready for bed…they were all leaving early tomorrow and in their drunken state…minus Phil needed to get rid of it. I spoke to Jeff and he told me she said the same things that she said to me. She doesn't seem to want to tell anyone right now. I thought Jeff would have known since they are so close and all. Everyone went to bed and I climbed in next to John and kissed him goodnight…of course he tasted like beer. I rolled over and tried to get to sleep…all I kept thinking of was that I had to tell John and I had to tell him soon.

---The Next Morning- The guys are leaving---

I watch as the last of the guys go out the door leaving just John and I in the hall. He comes over and engulfs me in a huge hug holding me there.

"I'm going to miss you so much babe." He whispers. The kids are still sleeping so we have to be quiet.

"I'm going to miss you too Johnny." I look up and he kisses me lightly. Its amazing that after 15 years of marriage we're still so in love.

"I'll call you when I land. I love you babe." He says…I melt just like I do every time.

"K, I love you too Hun." He kisses me again and just as he's about to leave I say…

"Wait. John wait!" he stops and turns around. Shit…why did I have to open my big mouth?!

"What is it hunnie?" he asks…uhhh…think of something…

"I was thinking…for maybe like a week…your dad could take the kids and I could come on the road…just us two…so we could be alone together." He smiles and walks over to me. He grabs me and gives me the most passionate kiss. After he pulls away I am completely breathless.

"I'd like that a lot." He says and with a wink he's out the door and the car drives off. Now I'm left standing in the hallway crying…I run upstairs and jump into the bed and cry for half an hour. My phone beeps and it's a text from Jeff.

"He _**needs**_ to know."

**Hope you liked it! Big things are coming very soon!**


	7. Mommy, Please Don't Cry

**Ugh. School. It gets in the way of everything! Anyway…I don't have much to say right now. I should be writing my AP US History essay but…I'm not lol. WWE owns all except Jessica, Amy, the twins and others that you don't know. We start with Amy. Enjoy!!**

I woke up this morning knowing that Jeff and my father were gone. I also had to go to school today. Maybe I should tell my mom before I go. It's no or never. I got up and walked to her bedroom. I heard sniffling from outside the door. Maybe its better that she's already crying…there will be less tears to shed when I tell her what happened. I opened the door to see my mother face down on her bed. You could hear her sobbing a little.

"Mom, are you ok?" she picked up her head and looked at me alarmingly. She said nothing. I studied her tear stained face for a while before I spoke again.

"Mom?" she still stared at me with out saying a word. Maybe I should call my dad.

"Mom, should I call Dad? Maybe he can…" she cut me off.

"Don't." she said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call your father." She said. Maybe she fought with my dad.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"I always cry after your dad leaves. I don't want you to call him because it will make him upset. Plus he's probably flying right now." She said.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to get ready for school now, k?"

"Yeah, I'll drive you today so you'll have a little more time." She said.

I nodded my head and walked out. I couldn't tell her now, maybe later. I walked into my bathroom showered and began to get ready.

~A few hours later~

I'm sitting in my last period class before lunch. Everyone is talking about the guy that had gotten me pregnant. I don't know why though. I don't think anyone knows about it. Alanna had texted me saying that she had to tell me something. The bell rang and she was waiting for me at my locker.

"AMY!" she exclaimed. This meant that what she had to tell me was big…really big.

"What?" I asked as I opened my locker and began to put my books inside.

"You know that guy you did it with?" oh, so she knows what happened.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He died." I froze. He died? How? Now my baby has no father.

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"He died. He was in a car accident. He died on impact."

"When?"

"The night of the party. I'm really sorry."

"Why? I'm not emotionally connected to him. Just through…well you know what." She nodded.

"Just thought you should know. It's one less person and family to tell." She said.

"Don't you think I should tell the family? It's the last thing of him that they have. It's still their grandchild."

"I guess you are right. Did you tell anyone yet?"

"Yeah, Jeff. I think I'm going to tell my mom today. I was going to do it this morning but she was crying. Something about my dad she said."

"So then I'll probably hear about this tonight."

"That's if she lets me get to a phone."

"My mom will probably tell me after your mom calls her. Then I'll be questioned to see if I knew."

"How do you know my mom won't call my dad?"

"Have you seen your mom's track record? He finds out himself. She doesn't say anything." This is true. But maybe my mom changed. Alanna doesn't know that and neither do I.

After we ate lunch and went to our last period classes. Soon the final bell rang and everybody rushed to get home. I walked liked I always did. Soon I came home and went to my room. Due to it being the second to last day of school there was no homework. I sat in my room thinking of all the ways to tell my mom. A letter, a text message, should I call her, should I tell Jeff to do it, go down and just say it? Soon my phone beeped. It was a text from Jeff.

"_Whats up Aims?" _He said. I quickly wrote back.

"_Now is not the time Jeffers."_

"_Y? Did u tell her?"_

"_I am about 2. But she has been crying all day. Something with my dad."_

"_U can't hide it anymore go tell her. Now. Luv u"_

"_Luv u 2."_ I put my phone down and went to the kitchen where my mother was seated holding her phone in her hand. She still had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom?" I walked in and sat down across from her. She looked up.

"Mommy, please don't cry. I have something to tell you."

**Cliff hanger!! Sorry! We all know what's coming next!! Review please!!!**


	8. The Truth, and a Whole Bunch of Lies

**So it's been awhile and I'm sorry! I've been really busy and I've been sick a lot this past month. So John is finally champ again! YAY IT'S ABOUT F'N TIME! So, yeah…yay for Johnny! WWE owns all things wrestling related, and I own the ones that aren't. Sam, Alanna, and now our sweet Jeffery own themselves. It starts off in Jess's POV BEFORE Amy walks into the kitchen. Enjoy!**

I held my phone in my hands as I cried. I have to tell him, he needs to know. Jeff is 100% right about that. This is his daughter and now his grandchild. The question is how do I tell him?

I could wait. Yeah, I'll wait. Amy hasn't told me yet so technically I don't have to tell him because I'm not supposed to know. If she doesn't tell me I'll wait for our romantic week and I'll tell him what I found and I just didn't know how to tell him. That works, yup I'll go with that.

But if she does tell me before then…

I guess I'll do the same thing and go with me not knowing what to do. But when he finds out that Jeff knew…well, let's hope he doesn't. I continued to cry as I worried for my daughter. What is she going to do, she can't be a mother at 16, well 17…the baby will be born after her birthday. Maybe I should call John and tell him now; he'll tell me everything will be ok…

Or completely freak out.

Yup…choice two has a 99.9% chance of happening.

My thoughts are interrupted when Amy walks into the kitchen.

"Mom?" She walked in and sat down across from me. I looked up.

"Mommy, please don't cry. I have something to tell you." I nod, signaling for her to go on. I know what's going to happen next. She looks down and begins to cry.

"Mommy," she cries. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her as we both begin to sob.

"I'm so sorry" she cried. "I didn't think it was going to happen, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know baby, I know exactly what it feels like sweetie." I think she knew that I knew.

"How am I going to tell Dad…?" she asked me.

"I don't know Amy, I don't know." I held her and cried with her some more until she fell asleep…I some how got her over to the couch and laid a blanket over her. The phone rang and it was John…do I do it now?

"Hello?" I said into the phone, a bit shaky.

"Hey babe, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up, from a nap." I lied.

"Oh, good luck getting to sleep tonight…if you can't you can always call me and we can plan our romantic week together, in detail." I giggle because I know he's wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh, John…you will never change will you?"

"Nope, but I know you love that fact!" I giggled confirming his response.

"So how is everyone?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied.

"Really? How's Amy?" he asked. Pregnant, I thought.

"She's fine, why do you ask?" Lie, again.

"Oh, because she was sick when I left." Oh yeah...

"She still feels a little off…she's napping now." Finally, that one is not a lie…well not completely.

"Oh, well I guess that means she is getting better. Listen I gotta go, I love you babe, and I hope you don't fall asleep so we can uh, have that talk" I laughed making a mental note to actually call him, now that its in his head and all.

"Okay, I love you too. I'll call you later." I said sweetly.

"I'll be waiting…" after that he hung up and I let out a huge sigh/sob. I have to stop lying! After I calmed myself down I walked down the hallway and called Jeff.

Jeff's POV

I walked out of the bathroom fresh from my shower when my phone rang. Maybe it was Amy telling me she finally told Jess. I picked up the iPhone and Jess's picture was on the screen. I picked up.

"What's up Jessie?" I said into the phone.

"She told me." I froze. Amy finally told Jess, thank god.

"Really?" I said pretending to be shocked even though I knew this was coming.

"Yup, she came down into the kitchen and broke down hysterically. We both cried until she fell asleep. Then John called…" she said.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"…" I'll take that as a no.

"Jessica! Stop lying! You need to tell him!"

"I couldn't! I think Amy wants to tell him, I'm not sure; After all it's hard to tell one person about something like that. I'm the first adult she told. I'm surprised she never told you." I gulped.

"Yup, you were the 1st. She didn't tell me…maybe she thought I'd tell you." I lied.

"Well I have to go, I'm really worn out. Night Jeff."

"Night Jess and you really need to stop lying to him."

"I know." And she hung up.

I ran my hands through my hair, I feel like such a hypocrite.

I keep telling her to stop lying to him…

But that's exactly what I'm doing to her…

**Oh boy. Lots of stuff going on. John still doesn't know, Jessica is still lying, and so is Jeff. When will John find out and how? What happens when he finds out that Jess told Jeff instead of him, and how will Jess react to Jeff lying to her? All will soon be answered…I promise.**

**I'm want to do a prequel to the stories but I don't know if I should write it now, or after this story is done so it will be a set of three. What do you think…prequel NOW or LATER? Review and tell me please! **


	9. Two Unexpected Visitors

**Having a bit of a block here…I don't know what I'm doing from the now till the time John finds out so if this chapter sucks…I'm sorry. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter!! I keep reminding myself that you guys are waiting and it gives me more of an incentive to write so here I go! WWE owns all except those who aren't employed by the WWE, such as my characters, Jeff Hardy, Sam Orton, and Alanna Orton. We start off with Jess! Enjoy…**

I hung up with Jeff and went back to where Amy was sleeping. She looked so at peace, so innocent, almost like nothing could hurt her or be wrong. But that was a completely different story to what was happening to this good girl, who made a poor choice.

I sat down in the arm chair thinking about all that was going to happen during the next nine months. Would she start school in the fall? Would she keep the baby, or give him or her to a couple who could take care of them? How would we tell the family, or the boys? She has a whole lot a head of her…telling the father, telling her friends, our friends, John, she's gonna have doctors appointments and…wait…she needs to see a doctor. That's something that needs to happen tomorrow. That and telling Johnny Fabulous. If Amy is going to stay with him while I break the news to John, he needs to know, and keep his mouth shut when it comes to ALL five of his sons. I picked up the phone yet again and dialed the original John Cena.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Fabo…it's Jess." I said.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you doing?"

"We're doing…" I paused as I thought of the right word to say.

"Jess? Is something wrong?" This is how you know both John and his Dad are related…most of the time they both know when something isn't right.

"I don't know how to tell you this…but there is going to be another little Cena." I said.

"You're pregnant!" Fabo exclaimed with joy.

"Ummm…not me…Amy."

"…" I heard nothing but dead silence on the other end.

"…Fabo…?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart…did you just say that Amy is having a baby?" I cringed.

"Yes…"

"SHE'S 16!!" another thing both John and his father have in common…they don't take things well.

"I know! I don't know what to do! She doesn't know what to do! Fabo…she's scared and I can't find away to help her…" I replied.

"Does John know about this?" Fabo asked the million dollar question. If I said the answer he wanted I would have won the grand prize, but we both knew I was about to lose.

"…No…"

"He needs to know about this…" Fabo trailed off.

"I know…and I'll tell him…next week...when I go on the road with him…and you have the kids. I promise."

"Ok…I have to go now...but I'll see you next week…and you let me know what I need to do when I have Amy…it's been awhile since I had to take care of someone who got pregnant."

"Ok, thank you Fabo…for helping me and not telling John."

"No problem Sweetie." And he hung up. I took a deep breath and got up. I began to make dinner when I got a text. It was from my brother, I forgot I have to tell him, Sam, and Randy. I'll stop there…maybe no Randy and Sam this time…Maybe I'll wait to tell those three after John knows. I picked up my phone and read the text message.

_From: Chris, Subject: Guess Who? Message: "Guess who didn't have to go on the road this week? Guess who is coming over for dinner? Guess who's about to knock on your door?"_

I smiled when I heard a knock at the door. I ran and opened it, immediately getting pulled into a hug. I don't think that I have seen Chris in months. We text and tweet each other with the occasional phone call, visits like these are very rare.

"What's up baby sister?!" he said in his voice that he used when he used to be the fun loving Y2J.

"Shhh! Amy is taking a nap!" I said.

"She's taking a nap?" he asked confused.

"Yup, the life of a 16 year old can be very tiring." I said being careful to not let anything slip out. I walked into the kitchen with him following behind me. He loudly sniffed the air.

"Smells good!" he said smiling, "is it going to be done soon…cause I'm hungry!" he said rubbing his belly.

"It'll be done soon, relax. While you wait why don't you go get the boys and _gently_ wake Amy?" I asked putting emphasis on gently. He nodded and left. Minutes later I heard the boys let out a huge cheer when they saw who was here. I heard the sound of footsteps come down the stairs followed by the faint murmur of Chris's low voice waking Amy up. Soon my two little boys bounded into the kitchen.

"Can we help Mommy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Aiden chimed in.

"Of course you guys can!" I said while Chris and Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Here why don't you help Uncle Chris set the table?" I said while handing them each two plastic cups to put on the table. Chris took the plates while Amy took forks, knives, and the last cup that would be needed. They put everything in order and sat down. A few minutes later I came in with the food and we all ate. Of course it's not a usual dinner with out the boys asking about John.

"Mommy, when does Daddy come home?"Aiden asked.

"Not for a while bud, but if you miss him you can always call him." I answered. Every time John leaves this question is asked, and I give the same answer…which brings Aiden to question 2.

"Can I call him before I go to sleep?" he asked.

"Of course sweetie." I said.

"Me too!" Luke chimed in.

"Wait," Amy interrupted. "Aren't we all going on the road next week?" The boys turned to me with excited faces…here comes the let down.

"Umm…no, next week you guys are going to Grandpa's while I go see Daddy for a week." Chris gave me a funny look.

"You're leaving the kids next week?" Chris asked.

"Why are you going?" Amy asked. She seemed a little disappointed.

"Because, I need to take care of something with Daddy." I said looking at her, hoping she'd get the hint. Thankfully she did and the rest of the dinner went smoothly. It ended with Chris volunteering to do the dishes while Amy dried as I ran after the boys who wanted to see who would get the phone first. They both picked it up and tugged on it until I took it and dialed John's number. He didn't pick up. I looked at the clock and then his schedule for this month next to the phone. He was currently performing. The boys and I left him a message and I told him I'd call him later.

Soon it was time to put the boys to bed and of course they wanted Uncle Chris to tuck them in. Amy retreated to her room while Chris and I sat in the living room having a glass of wine. It was nice for once to be alone with my brother just hanging out like we did when we were kids…minus the wine of course.

"So you and John need a little alone time, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, we always have one week together when the summer comes. It gives Fabo a week with his grandkids."

"So no trouble in paradise?" he said with a chuckle.

"Nope." I said. Well…at least not yet.

We continued our conversation when there was an unexpected knock at the door. I looked at Chris and jumped when I heard a second one.

"Who could that be?" I wondered out loud. I got up and looked through the peep hole. I saw a gruffy man who I have never seen in my life before. He kind of scared me.

"Chris," I said uneasily. "Can you get it…I don't know who this man is." Chris got up and gently pushed me behind him and opened the door. Little to my knowledge Chris knew this man.

"I told you not to come here!" Chris yelled at the man.

"What? I can do what ever I want. You have no control over me." The man simply stated. Chris continued to glare.

"Chris, who is this man?"

**CLIFF HANGER!!! Who could be at Jess's door and why does Chris know him? I thought I'd throw Chris in this chapter because he and Jess never really have moments in any of the stories. And with Aiden and Lucas…sorry if that's a little off of what a 5 year olds mind really is like. But they are close with John which is why they ask about him. REVIEW please…the more reviews…the faster you'll find out who this man is!!**


	10. Second Chance

**So I left a little cliff hanger…but I didn't get nearly enough reviews for it…is anyone still reading??? If you guys are please let me know! Thanks…but for those who did review…thank you! Love you guys sooo much for doing that!! This chapter is for you guys!! Enjoy!! WWE owns all the characters that show up on your TV's Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.**

_We continued our conversation when there was an unexpected knock at the door. I looked at Chris and jumped when I heard a second one._

"_Who could that be?" I wondered out loud. I got up and looked through the peep hole. I saw a gruffy man who I have never seen in my life before. He kind of scared me._

"_Chris," I said uneasily. "Can you get it…I don't know who this man is." Chris got up and gently pushed me behind him and opened the door. Little to my knowledge Chris knew this man._

"_I told you not to come here!" Chris yelled at the man._

"_What? I can do what ever I want. You have no control over me." The man simply stated. Chris continued to glare._

"_Chris, who is this man?"_

He didn't answer. He just continued to glare at him.

"What's the matter Chris? You didn't tell her?" the man said.

"She doesn't need you! You're only going to hurt her!" Chris yelled. I'm still standing next to Chris…completely confused.

"How do you know if I'm going to hurt her? She doesn't know who I am…" he turned and stared at me. "Do you Sweetie?" I shook my head no.

"Well, let me tell you…"

"Don't. Tell. Her." Chris cut him off. The man just looked at Chris and smiled.

"I'm your Daddy." I felt the entire world come crashing down on me with that one sentence. He's my father? No, he can't be…why now…why after all these years he came to find me. I felt myself become a little wobbly and probably would have fallen if Chris hadn't grabbed my arm to steady me. It was a few minutes before I re-found my voice and spoke.

"But…you can't be…" I said, barely above a whisper.

"You were born on January 18th, 1978. You were a tiny baby…barley made 7lbs. 19 inches long…and a set of lungs on ya…boy where you screaming." He said looking into the distance a little.

"But that's all you remember, isn't it?" Chris said. "Because you left right after that."

"Yes, I did Chris. But I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't. Your mother always tried to convince me to come home with these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of what seemed like photo's tied with a thin rope. He handed them to me. I slowly untied the rope and began to look at what was in my hands. The first was of me at only a few days old…I continued to look and saw me in my dance outfits, doing a cart wheel in the backyard, hanging with Chris, Singing while Chris played the guitar, High School Graduation, the list went on…the last actual photo was of Jeff and I. I looked on the back…

"September 23rd, 2007. Jess and the man I hope she marries, Jeff. This was sent to you a week before she died." I said.

"Yup, it was the last picture that she sent to me."

"You know I'm not…" he cut me off.

"Married to Jeff? Yeah, I know…you're married to John Cena." He pulled out what looked like a packet.

In the packet there were several printed photos of me and John. All ones the two of us have seen on Google. Funny, we laughed when we saw them, my dad cherished these photos. Even Amy was in some, there were pics of us at bars, parties, even ones from past Wrestlemanias when John would walk over to where I sat and kiss me after winning.

"Oh, wait. I forgot two." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an 8x10 print out and a newspaper article. The 8x10 was my wedding photo and the article had been posted in the West Newbury Times about the engagement.

"The picture is in a frame at my house. Chris you're mom sent me yours. Both are hanging up." It really doesn't seem like my Dad has any bad intentions. He's just a man who regrets doing something he did years ago. He knows that he's hurt Chris, but has he really hurt me? I never really knew him, so I didn't care. I lived life with what I had, a wonderful mother.

"Jess, can you come with me into the kitchen for a moment. Ted, you stay here." Chris pulled my arm as I followed him.

"Are you crazy??!!" He asked me.

"What? No…why?"

"I can see it in your eyes! You want to build a relationship with him!"

"Chris, the poor man feels horrible…what if I didn't take you back? I could have said, no to you, claiming that you never came back! He did! Sure it took him over 40 years…"

"I want no part of it." He said harshly.

"Fine." We walked back out to where my dad, Ted was standing. I handed him back his photos.

"Listen, Ted…I understand that you feel really bad about what you did to us…I am willing to try and have some sort of relationship with you." He smiled.

"Really? I thought for sure you'd turn me away and hate me. You know you can call me Dad."

"I know, but I just don't think we are there yet." He nodded. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his cell phone number down.

"Here, call me any time Jessica. I'd love to get to know you and meet your husband. Goodnight." I waved and closed the door. I turned around and saw Chris putting his coat on.

"I hope you and your 'Daddy' have a nice life. Have fun telling John that you're going to hang out with a man who abandoned you and a man you know nothing about." He said. He opened the door and left. I sighed putting my dad's number down on the side table near the door. I quickly cleaned up and went up stairs. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I took the phone and held it in my hand; I never got to call John because I soon fell asleep.

Chris's POV

"Hey, you've reached the champ John Cena! I'm a little busy right now so I can't answer you're call right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back at ya…if I remember!" BEEP.

"Hey John, its Chris. I need you to go home to Jess right now. She did something stupid."

John's POV

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Jess to call. She should have called by now. I glanced at the clock. I'm still sweaty from the gym so I guess I have time to shower…and if she calls while I'm in there I'll simply call her back. Yup, that works.

15 minutes later

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the light on my phone blinking. One miss call…good she finally ca….Chris? I put the phone to my ear and listen to his message.

"Hey John, its Chris. I need you to go home to Jess right now. She did something stupid." My eyes literally came out of their sockets when I heard that. I quickly hung up and called the airport.

"Hi, I need a one way ticket to Tampa, Florida…"

**I hope you guys liked it…I decided to make their dad nice…but Chris hates him because he remembers the pain he went through. Chris calls John out of spite. He's mad at his sister and he hopes this will spark a huge fight between them. There is a new poll about Jess and her father so vote and please, please, please review!**


	11. Please God

**Happy Hearts Day!! I hope everyone had a good day with their loved ones! I realized that it's time for an update and you all want to know what's going on with Jess and her Dad and John. I know it looks like Jess and Chris's relationship is ruined but he can't be mad at her for that long can he? I know Cody and Amy haven't been mentioned because the last like three chapters have taken place in one day. Don't worry though because Cody does appear in this chapter! WWE owns all of those you know and I own the ones you don't. Jeff Hardy, Sam and Alanna Orton, and Ted Irvine own themselves. TED IS NOT AN OC…he is actually Chris Jericho's Dad. Enjoy!**

"_Hey John, its Chris. I need you to go home to Jess right now. She did something stupid." My eyes literally came out of their sockets when I heard that. I quickly hung up and called the airport._

"_Hi, I need a one way ticket to Tampa, Florida…"_

John's POV

I sat in the airport terminal impatiently waiting for my flight to be called. What could she have possibly done that would make Chris call me. Is this why she hasn't called? I looked at my cell phone again to see that she still hasn't called. If she was in trouble she would have called right? But what if she can't call…

I held back my tears as I thought of all the possible things that could have happened to her…what if she was hurt, dying, kidnapped, raped…dead? I took in a shaky breath as I dialed her cell phone again.

"Hey you've reached Jess, I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye!" BEEP.

"Jess, babe…pick up the phone…baby please…come on Jess…DAMN IT JESS PICK UP THE PHONE!" I hung up and blushed a little when I noticed the entire terminal was staring at me.

"Flight 475 to Tampa, Florida now boarding. Flight 475 to Tampa, Florida now boarding." I got up as I heard the lady repeat the info a third time. I got on line handed my boarding pass to the woman and boarded the plane.

Cody's POV

I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling as I listened to Ted lecture me about what I just told him.

"Damn it Cody! SHE'S 16!!" I sat up as I looked at him.

"You don't think I know that? This is why I told you, I don't know what to do!" I said.

"Think of dead puppies and old ladies! You can't be with her Cody." Ted said.

"I tried…but she's soooo pretty and sweet." I said, a smile coming to my face as I thought of her.

"Ok, try this…SHE'S CENA'S DAUGHTER!!!" I frowned. Out of all the people I finally get the hots for…she's 16 and Cena's daughter. FML.

"I know…"

"He'll kill you…"

"I know…"

"…and you won't even have time to process what's going on when it happens. You'll just be dead."

"…and that's what scares me." I shuddered at the thought of my head in Cena's hands. The only thing I could do now was pray…pray that she likes me, pray that these feelings go away…and pray for my life. Please God…don't let me die.

John's POV

I sat on the plane still fidgeting. What if she cheated on me? Maybe that's what Chris meant when he said she did something stupid. If so, I'll kill the guy. God, Jess is smart…how could she do something so stupid? She couldn't have cheated on me…she's not like that. God…what did she do?

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we get ready for landing. The captain would like to welcome you to Tampa, Florida and to thank you for flying with JetBlue today, we hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you live in Tampa, Welcome home!" Everybody got up and slowly began to collect their things. I had to keep my temper in check before I completely lost it.

"Excuse me sir," I said as I tried to get by.

"Hey, you can wait like everyone else." He said back to me.

"I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get off this plane." I said calmly.

"Yeah? So do the rest of us." I looked down and smirked…this guy was really getting on my nerves…

"Listen. I need to get off this plane. My wife is having a baby and I **REFUSE** to miss the birth of my first child." I said sternly. The man backed down and let me pass. I used that excuse all the way until I got out of the airport. You'd think because of my size people would have just let me pass. I got into a cab and just when I thought nobody realized I was…

"Hey, I know you! You're John Cena!" the cab driver said. Damn.

"Yeah, I am. Listen I'll send you free tickets to the next show in Tampa if you get me to my house as fast as you can." I said.

"You got it Champ!"

I spoke to the cab driver as he sped all the way to my house. Soon he pulled up to the house and he gave me his address so I could send the tickets I thanked him and ran up to the front door. Please God…let her be okay.

Jess's POV

I jumped up as I heard a loud slam. Oh God…Chris was right…my father is going to kill me! I grabbed my phone and saw I had nearly a million missed calls from John. I had no time to check what he said in the messages because of the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed open causing me to fall of the bed from the scare. I backed into a corner and soon the lights turned on. The person ran over to where I was and I closed my eyes waiting for them to kill me.

"Oh thank god!" I opened my eyes to see John standing over me.

"John?" he bent down and picked me up, holding on to me for dear life. I heard a soft sniffle from him.

"John, baby what's wrong?" he looked at me with a small trace of tears in his eyes. I don't think I've ever…**EVER **seen him cry before.

"I thought you were dead." My eyes went wide.

"Dead? Why because I fell asleep and never called?" I'm so confused right now.

"That's part of it…but Chris called me."

"Chris? Called you? Why?"

"He told me that I had to come home because you did something stupid. I immediately thought the worst." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" John gave me a confused expression. I sighed and told him the entire story. He smiled at me.

"Jess! That's great that you finally met your Dad! But, part of me is with Chris on this one…we don't know who he is."

"I know…but John…I want to know who he is. Can you come with me when I do meet up with him….if you really don't think he's safe I'll leave it all alone."

"Fair enough." He smiled. "So everything is okay…nothing is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong." I smiled.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." I lied. He hugged me.

"I love you baby girl." He said.

"I love you too." Please God…don't let him hate me.

**So we now all know that Cody likes Amy a lot…but he fears for his life when it comes to John. John finally feels better knowing that there is absolutely nothing wrong…or that's what he thinks. Jess needs to come clean soon…or bad things are going to happen. I hope you like it! Review please!**


	12. Uncontrollable Emotions

**Ok, so I know I never update this fast but I'm bored and there is sooo much that needs to happen. I need to start speeding everything up. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome! So…John stayed with Jess for two days and now they're leaving also Cody gets closer to seeing Amy! WWE owns all except the ones that I'm sure you all know are mine. Enjoy!**

Cody's POV

I was lifting weights with Randy and Ted when it hit me. I need to see her.

"I need to see her." I said as I put my weight down.

"Cody, no." Ted said sternly.

"See who?" Randy questioned. I turned and grabbed my stuff and headed out of the gym. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely heard Ted yelling at me and Randy still questioning me. I pulled out my phone and called Vince.

"Mr. McMahon's office. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Cody Rhodes, one of Vince's superstars. I need to speak to him."

"Ok, let me see if he is available." After hearing some shuffling and soft voices in the background I heard the strong voice that I needed.

"Cody my boy, what can I do for you?" Vince asked me.

"I need some time off."

"Why do you need time off? You have no kids, no wife, and last time I checked no girlfriend." Thanks for reminding me Vince.

"It's a family emergency."

"You have a family emergency? Is everything ok…how is your father…Dustin didn't need time off." Damn…

"Well, it's my mom's side. Dustin is only my half brother."

"Ok, I don't know what's going on lately you have an emergency Cena had one…"

"John Cena? Had a family emergency?" Oh no…I hope Amy is ok.

"Yes, I don't know what though…he's coming back today. I heard that his wife is coming with him…must have been something with her. Trouble in Paradise perhaps?"

"Maybe, anyway…thank you for the time off Mr. McMahon."

"No problem. I hope everything is ok." And with that…he hung up. I hailed a cab and headed off to the hotel. Now that John would be here with Jess…it's a perfect time to see Amy.

While in the cab I came to the realization that I don't have Amy's cell phone number. I quickly texted Jeff for it.

Jess's POV

I looked at all of the suitcases lined up at the door. Fabo would be here any minute to pick up the kids a week early. He'd also have them an extra week. After what happened 3 nights ago John decided he wanted more time with me. He must have really been scared. I sighed and turned around to come face to face…well face to chest with John. He had on the biggest smile.

"Are you ready? Because I can't wait!!" I faked a smile. I knew what was going to happen during these two weeks. Nothing but pure hell. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and took in a deep breath. I smiled for real when I felt him chuckle.

"Oh, yeah…you're ready." I guess he took my sigh of distress as an 'I need to get out of here' sigh. Our little moment was ruined when Aiden came running down the stairs in near hysterics. We both looked down at him alarmed. John bent down to his level and tried to find out what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy? Why are you crying?" he asked. The youngest Cena male could barely talk, his hiccups began to get faster and all he did was stare at John and cry. "LUCAS!" John called. When one twin didn't talk…the other surely would. With in minutes Lucas came down to greet his father.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why is your brother crying? Did you hurt him by any chance?" John asked.

"No. He doesn't want Mommy to go with you." Three identical pairs of blue eyes turned to me. All three of them knew that it was Mommy's move next. I bent down in front of Aiden. He moved closer to me and put his head on my shoulder his crying getting a little louder. I could faintly make out his words.

"Don't *hiccup* go *hiccup* Mom...*hiccup*...my." he said. John picked Lucas up and gave me a small nod. He knew that there was nothing he could do but leave us alone. This issue was between a mother and her baby. I faintly heard John say to Lucas if he finished packing while I rubbed Aiden's back. He soon calmed down and I began to explain to him why I had to go with John and that I would call him every morning, afternoon, and right before he went to bed. He eventually calmed down and I picked him up. I went into Lucas's room where John was and put Aiden on his lap.

"I need to talk to Amy, make sure she is ready." Truth is, she doesn't know that Fabo knows. I need to tell her and let her know what the next two weeks for her holds. John nodded and began to talk to Aiden. I guess he wants to feel like he helped in some way. I walked down the hall and knocked on Amy's door. She opened it and went back to adding some last minute things that she would need.

"Hey." I said sitting down on her bed.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, I know me leaving now is bad…but I have to build your father up. Are you sure you don't want to tell him yourself?"

"100% positive. You can tell him Mom, so when he gets mad I'm not around to hear it." She said with a bit of sass.

"Gee, thanks." I continued to tell her about how sick she'd be the next few weeks. When I return everything should be ok, well…she'll still be sick but she should be getting better.

"Oh, and one more thing…Fabo knows." I said.

"GRANDPA KNOWS?!"

"Shhh…Amy you don't want your father to hear, and Fabo needed to know! He has to take care of you for the next two weeks. Amy you can't hold in this secret for 9 months, it's eventually going to 'POP' up!"

"I know Mom! You don't think I know all of this! I saw you when you were pregnant with the twins and I saw pictures when you were pregnant with me. You got lucky! You hid it from Dad! He never knew until that day!!" She was crying now. All of those years of being upset over what happened 16 years ago just coming out. John and I never knew she felt this way. I didn't know what to say.

"Just go mom. I'll be down in a little." I nodded and turned around. As I closed her door John was just walking up to it. He's been showing up at the wrong moments a lot lately.

"Is everything ok I heard yelling?" I let out a shaky breath. That's all he needed to hear before he pulled me into a hug. I quickly told him how Amy felt.

"Oh baby, everything will be ok. I guess she always felt like she wasn't wanted. Everything will be fine."

Amy's POV

I continued to cry after my mother left. At one point I didn't even know why I was crying. Just as I was about to stop I heard my Dad comforting my Mom. UGH I HATE HIM! I cried more out of anger. How come they are sooo happy…and they get to go on a romantic (we don't have three kids) two week vacation! Now I'm stuck with my grandfather who is going to yell at me because I'm pregnant. Jeff's ringtone soon filled my room briefly calming me down.

"_Cody wants your number_." Is what the text said. I froze. Cody Rhodes wants MY number?!

"_OMG. GIVE GIVE GIVE GIVE!_"

"_Ok_." I sat on my bed waiting for Cody to text or call. Who needs my parents when I have hot and sexy Cody? My phone beeped and I had a text message from a number I have never seen before. It took all of my strength to not scream.

"_Hey, it's Cody_."

**In the next chapter John and Jess will leave, Amy will face Fabo and she and Cody will get closer. I hope you liked the chapter! Review please!**


	13. John, I

So it's been awhile, I know. But I've been really busy with school and I switched computers so I haven't really found time to write, plus I was doing all that writing for my creative writing class (Last Summer, Happy Ever After?, and Lucy) I also ran into the problem of forgetting about where this story is going…there are still a few chapters before John finds out…I just have to find those chapters. So here it goes, WWE owns all except those you don't! We start off with Amy. Enjoy!

"_Hey, it's Cody_."

It took all of my strength not to scream at the top of my lungs. Cody Rhodes had just texted me. What do I do? What do I say? My fingers brushed over the keys of my blackberry as I tried not to sound too happy in my message.

"_Hey, what's up?"_

Perfect. Not too excited…just casual. I knew I was going to have to call Jeff. I began to dial his number when I heard my dad call for me.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYY! LET'S GO!" his voice bounced of the walls of my room as I rolled my eyes. The faster I got out of here…the quicker my two weeks free of him and my mother would start. The only bad thing about that was the closer I got to a very long 2 weeks with my disappointed grandfather.

I grabbed my last bag and carried it down stairs. My dad was loading the bags into the back of one of the only normal cars we have. He came over to me and gave me a funny look. I gulped and stood my ground. There is no way he could know…not now…not yet.

"You ok princess? You look tired." He tilted his head to the side.

"I'm fine. What teenager doesn't like to be uprooted from her house just because her parents want to be alone for two weeks?" I made sure my statement was loaded with attitude and resentment. Hopefully he won't notice that anything is different. I began to walk out the front door as he followed behind.

"You may not believe it, but I actually miss that attitude while on the road." He said chuckling. I watched as he loaded the last of the bags into the car. I walked around and sat in the car immediately putting my ear buds in and putting my Ipod on the highest volume and closed my eyes.

~John's POV~

I smiled to myself as I watched my daughter climb into the car. Most fathers would have lost it by now having a daughter like her, but not me. I don't look at her as having an attitude…more of a spunk, she's my little spit fire. She would do well in the WWE, the perfect diva…that's if my wife would let her…or Amy would want to be a Diva. That makes her too much like me, something she wouldn't like.

But its ok, she can be just like my wife…exactly like my wife if she wanted to. Except for one thing…having a baby needs to come after marriage. I mean WAY after marriage. I don't need my grandchild running around with out a dad like she did for the first 6 months of her life…or thinking that he father is her uncle. My smile dropped after thinking about that…Amy is smarter than that…I shouldn't have to worry.

I ran back into the house and made sure everything was fine. Once everything was ok I ran back out and climbed into the drivers seat just as Jessica was buckling her seatbelt. I looked at her and she gave me a weak smile. Boy did she need this vacation, and I was going to give her the best one of her life.

~3 Hours later~

I looked over at Jess as she silently slept on the plane. I don't think she was awake for more than five minutes after we took off. I'm glad she's relaxing. I shifted in my seat a little bit before finally closing my eyes myself. Who said I couldn't relax either?

~Jess's POV~

I winced as I opened my eyes. I slowly stretched and put my hand on my neck rubbing it. This is why I hate falling asleep on planes…you never wake up feeling good. I looked over at John noticing that he had fallen asleep too. I frowned slightly; he thinks that this is going to be the best two weeks ever. I knew what was going to happen these two weeks. We are going to fight and he's going to hate both Amy and I. Maybe not Amy…but he can divorce me…he can never divorce his daughter…just disown her. I shook my head, this is John we are talking about…family is everything to him. No matter what he'll still love us and the new baby…I hope. I sighed as the captain came on the loud speaker. We would be landing soon; Madison Square Garden would be the first venue I'd get to see these two weeks.

As I felt the plane drop I knew I had to wake John up. I hated landing…absolutely hated it. I nudged him a little and he moaned but didn't wake up. I tried again and got the same result. Finally I flicked his face; he moved his head a little and sighed.

"Johnny babe…please wake up." I said, my voice pleading. His eyes fluttered open and he grabbed my hand. He knew the reason why I was waking him up. He gently squeezed my hand and closed his eyes again.

"John, nooooo." He opened his eyes again and smiled.

"Baby, its not that bad, just a little bit of butterflies in your stomach and small bump when we hit the ground. No big deal." He said calmly.

"Sure, its not a big deal for you because you do this every two or three days babe, I don't do this a lot."

"Trust me baby, it'll be over…" he was cut off by the plane hitting the ground. "Before you know it." He winked I smiled.

We got up and he collected our carry on bags from the top cabin. We managed to get off the plane quickly and grab our luggage. A few fans stopped John and he happily signed autographs for them and took a few pictures…after saying goodbye to the fans we ran into a main holding a sign that had my maiden name on it. I knew John used my maiden name for things so nobody would recognize him. We followed the man out the door to a limo. Once we got inside I looked at John, he just smiled.

"A limo John?"

"Yeah, I wanted everything to be special these two weeks. Nothing is too good for my baby girl." He kissed my temple. I gulped…I feel horrible…he's doing all this nice stuff for me and I have to drop this bombshell on him. Maybe I should just do it now.

"John, I…" the words couldn't leave my mouth.

"You what baby?" he asked turning to me as we started to move. I can't do it.

"I love you." I forced a smile. He was beaming.

"I love you too baby, and when we get to the hotel I'll show you just how much I do love you." He started nuzzling my neck and I leaned away from him. He gave me a look.

"I feel uncomfortable starting in the limo…what if he's watching?" I said pointing to the limo driver's window.

"Babe, its closed." He said chuckling.

"I know…but what if he's got cameras or something?" John just laughed again and pulled me close to him. We stayed like that till we got to the hotel.

~At the Hotel~

I sat on the bed as I waited for John to come out of the bathroom. I was going to tell him…now I had to. Soon the door swung open and John came running out.

"John, I…" he cut me off, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed.

"Come on, I'm going to be late!" we ran out of the hotel room back into the limo and off to the arena. Soon we were sitting in his locker room as he prepared for tonight's show. It was a house show and he was tagging with Randy tonight against my brother and Edge.

He was sitting across from me now an there was nothing but silence in the room…I guess I'll do it now…he take his anger out in the ring and everything will be ok when he gets back.

"John, baby, I…" there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" John yelled.

"You need to be waiting at the curtain, you're next on the card." John nodded and the guy left.

"You were saying something baby?" he said to me as he grabbed his belt and hat.

"Oh, um…I'm going to go see Jeff. Be careful." He came over to me grabbing my hand and helping me up. He kissed me and left towards the curtain while I went to go find Jeff, he'll help me.

So Jessica tried a lot to tell John but she's having trouble. So now she's going to go ask Jeff…a lot is going to happen in the next chapter! So review and I'll try to update again!


	14. He'll Always Love You

It's been a really long time since I've updated! I graduate next month, which means I should have a lot of free time to write…I hope. This chapter has a lot of Jess and Amy and I've decided that its time for the big chapter! WWE owns all you know and I own the rest. We start off with Jess! Enjoy!

I quickly found Jeff's locker room and literally kicked the door down. Jeff jumped about 5 feet in the air clutching his chest.

"Dear God woman don't you knock?" he asked breathless.

"I need you!" I exclaimed.

"So that means you can't knock?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway…I'm going to tell John. I just need to know when and how." I explained.

"That I can't help you with." He said.

"Why not?" I asked wide-eyed.

"He's your husband."

"I know that, I just…every time I try to tell him something comes up or he does something nice. I just can't drop something like this on him out of no where." I said.

"So what are you going to do? Wait until Amy gets fat and he asks? He'll get mad when he finds out you knew." He said. I sighed feeling defeated. There was absolutely no way around him getting mad. The longer I wait…the madder he'll be when he finds out.

"Maybe Amy should tell him. Its not my baby its hers."

"Maybe you should tell John that you found out and then tell Amy to tell John herself. He can't get mad at you there." Jeff pointed out.

"Maybe I should…but should I really do it on the first night?" I asked.

"Well if you do it gives him 2 weeks to cool down when he sees her."

"But what if he gets mad at me and doesn't speak to me for 2 weeks or worse…sends me back home?" I asked looking down.

"He loves you and he'll always love you…I doubt he'd do that."

~Amy's POV~

"You're not my daughter! My daughter's not a SLUT!"

I woke up quickly sitting up and catching my breath. That's the third nightmare of the night about my Dad finding out about the baby. I wasn't feeling to well so by the time I got to my grandpa's house I told him I was going to bed early because of it. I really don't want to face him either but eventually I'm going to have to. I looked at the clock…I had gone to bed at 8 and it was only 11:30. I wondered if he was still up.

I decided to get up and go downstairs. I found my grandpa sitting on the couch reading something quietly. The boys had gone to sleep a few hours ago letting him have some alone time. I quietly sat in the big Lay-Z-Boy recliner hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"So you're having a baby." He said casually. I sighed so much for him staying quiet.

"Yeah." I said quietly looking down.

"Ok then." He said returning to his reading. I looked at him.

"That's all you're going to say?" I asked surprised.

"Well, what else can I say darling?"

"You're not going to yell or scream? Tell me how stupid I am and how bad this makes the family look?"

"Why would I do that? You have enough in front of you. I mean I'm shocked and a little disappointed but I'm not going to yell at you." He said. All I did was stare.

"Amy, I love you and so does the rest of this family. No matter what you do we are going to love and support you."

"What about Dad?" I said my eyes tearing. He put his book down and motioned for me to come sit next to him. When I did he wrapped and arm around me pulling me close.

"Your father loves you Amy. Sure he'll be mad but no matter what he's always going to love you. Don't be afraid to tell him, I promise nothing bad is going to happen." He said comforting me.

~Jess's POV~

I sat on the balcony staring at the bright lights of NYC. I knew it was time to tell John and no matter what I do I can't avoid him finding out. Its better if this happens now. I feel him squeeze my hand and I turn my gaze to him.

"What's on you're mind babe?" he asks.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view." I said softly. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you." He says pulling me close.

"I…." I paused. He was staring at me waiting for me to complete the phrase.

"I have something to tell you." His face changes to one of confusion.

"Um, ok…" he says slowly.

"Babe…uhh…I don't know how to say this but um…" My nerves started to get the best of me. I start to study his now worried face as I try to find the right words.

"What ever you have to say Jess, just say it…its okay." He says.

"John…. Amy's pregnant."

Cliff hanger! Next chapter you'll all find out how John reacts. Sorry if it was a little short!


	15. Emotions Running Wild

Back with another chapter! The one everyone has been waiting for! WWE owns all you know I own those you don't! We start off with a recap! Enjoy!

_I sat on the balcony staring at the bright lights of NYC. I knew it was time to tell John and no matter what I do I can't avoid him finding out. Its better if this happens now. I feel him squeeze my hand and I turn my gaze to him._

_"What's on you're mind babe?" he asks._

_"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view." I said softly. He smiled._

_"I'm glad you're enjoying this." He said. I smiled at him._

_"I love you." He says pulling me close._

_"I…." I paused. He was staring at me waiting for me to complete the phrase._

_"I have something to tell you." His face changes to one of confusion._

_"Um, ok…" he says slowly._

_"Babe…uhh…I don't know how to say this but um…" My nerves started to get the best of me. I start to study his now worried face as I try to find the right words._

_"What ever you have to say Jess, just say it…its okay." He says._

_"John…. Amy's pregnant."_

He stared blinking at me. His mouth was slightly open and his lips would occasionally start to form words but stop and return to its original state. I didn't know what to say or do.

"John?" Nothing.

"Babe?" Still nothing.

"Hunny please say something…" He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was air. He leaned back in his chair staring at the skyline. I sat there holding his hand occasionally squeezing it to let him know I was there for him.

~John's POV~

_"John…. Amy's pregnant."_

Time seemed to stop the minute those words left my wife's mouth. My little Amy, my princess, my baby girl, and my whole world…is having a baby. I wanted to say so many things but apparently my mouth has disconnected from my brain.

"John?" In my head I was screaming having a mental breakdown.

"Babe?" Now I was seeing red. Who ever the hell this boy was…well he's not seeing 18 I can tell you that much.

"Hunny please say something…" I tried to open my mouth. But the second I did…I was going to start sobbing like a baby. This is too many emotions for me. I don't know what to say. I sat back staring at the skyline. I felt Jess squeeze my hand a couple times. Every time she did I took another breath. She's going through this too…if she can do it…I can do it with her.

~Jess's POV~

I watched him as he continued to stare out into the open space. He was physically with me but not mentally. I could see it. He was off in another world trying to find a way to deal with what I told him. I honestly don't blame him one bit. His world just crumbled before him. He's been like this for an hour and a half…maybe longer.

I can't sit here any longer. His silence is driving me insane. I think I'm just going to go to bed. When he's ready he'll come inside. Only he knows when this will settle in and his mind will adjust to this.

"Baby, I'm going to bed…come in when you're ready...I love you." I kissed him on the forehead and headed inside. I took one last look at him…just in time to see the first tear fall down his face.

~Amy's POV~

I felt really good after the talk I had with my grandfather. It was almost like I could breathe again and everything felt great. I began to climb the stairs back to my room and within seconds I was back in bed. Just as I closed my eyes my phone chirped. I opened one eye debating whether or not to look at who it is. I decided too and boy was I happy I did.

"Hey, Amy…what happened 2 u this morning?" I realized that I had never texted Cody back.

"Hey, srry…I left for my grandpa's house." Well that sounded dumb.

"Ur not on the road with your parents?"

"No, not 4 another 2 weeks."

"Oh, well it's a good thing I'm in Tampa then." I raised an eyebrow…shouldn't he be on the road too?

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Bc now we can hangout tmrrw." I think I just died. Cody freakin' Rhodes just asked me to hang out! EEPPPP! Now I don't want to sound too excited here…what do I say what do I say?

"What makes you think I'd want to hang with you? Lol" that was flirty…I think…

"Who doesn't ;)" I really think I'm dying here.

"Touché." Cody continued to tell me what time he's meet me at the end of my grandfather's street. I'd tell my Granddad that I was going to meet Alanna at the park. I told her this and she promised to cover for me. We said our goodbyes and I drifted off to sleep 10x happier than I was this morning.

~Chris's POV~

I sat at the bar with a scowl on my face. I can't believe I even agreed to this. I could have stayed home with my wife and my kids and I would have been happy. But no, once again I listened to my darling wife Mickie and here I am giving this asshole another chance.

"Chris, my boy!" My father happily said behind me. Ugh, here we go. I turned around on the bar stool where I sat.

"Ted." I said flatly.

"You can call me Dad you know." He said.

"Ted." I said again. His smile faded.

"I guess I should have expected that huh?" he said. I just stared.

"So, I'm going to guess why you're here because clearly the reason isn't you want to patch things up with your old man." He continued, "You're sister is the reason isn't it?"

"Her and my wife." I said flatly.

"Oh yes, you are married. I believe I have 4 grandkids just from you right?" I nodded sliding him a picture. His eyes lit up and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Chris they're beautiful. The little one looks just like you!" he exclaimed.

"And how would you know?" I bit back.

"Chris, I was there the 1st 7 years of your life." He said calmly.

"Then why'd you leave?" being angry was a lot easier than being sad and there was no way in hell I was crying in a bar.

"Chris, I was stupid then! I was into all the wrong stuff and you and your mother suffered so much because of it! I just couldn't let you suffer anymore!"

"Then why leave the day Jess was born huh? Why leave us then?"

"Because I didn't want her to suffer! I figured if I could at least save one of you…" he trailed off his emotions getting the best of him. After all these years of thinking he hated us…he was just trying to protect us…from himself.

~John's POV~

When Jess finally got up and went inside I let a few tears slip. It was a lot better than screaming and she wouldn't have thought that I went completely mental. After about an hour or so I got up and went inside. I stared at Jess's sleeping form for a while. Once apon a time she went through the same thing. With out the support of her family. I'd be damned if my daughter went thought the same thing.

As I climbed into bed next to Jess I realized I'd have to punish Amy some how. She can't completely get away with this. Then again her life for the next 18 years is gone. I sighed again and turned to face Jess. I wrapped my arms around her kissed her on the top of her head told her I loved her and closed my eyes praying that everything would be okay.

Not the reaction you expected right? If you were looking for John to blow up and completely lose it…don't worry…that will come. I hope you liked it and please reviewww! I got some lovely reviews that really made me smile last time so thank you!


	16. I Just Want You

**Okay, so this is EXTREMLEY over due and I apologize. College is kicking my butt and since I'm studying to be a teacher, my new story Teach Me kept swirling in my head till I wrote it. So if this sucks my bad…I know a lot of you are waiting for this so enjoy! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't!**

Jess's POV

I woke up before John and looked at his sleeping face. He finally seemed like he was finding a little bit of peace after I dropped that huge bomb on him. I looked at his phone noticing the alarm was about to go off. Being the good wife I am…I turned it off, and began to run my fingers along his jaw placing tiny kisses here and there. The corners of his mouth began to twitch so I knew he was feeling this. My kisses started to linger longer until finally my lips found his. It didn't take him long to wake up and deepen the kiss things started to escalate quickly and the next thing I know, he's on top of going for my shirt.

"Stop." I said, I can't do this…not with this huge elephant in the room. He looked at me confused.

"You started it!" he said with a bit of humor in his voice. I smiled, just because he was…I loved that smile…and it was going to kill me to take it away.

"Babe, we need to talk about what I told you last night." He kissed me again.

"No." he then started his assault on my neck.

"Babe."

"Hunnybunch."

"Seriously baby."

"I'm very serious love muffin."

"JOHN." He pulled away from me, all the love in his eyes gone.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." His eyes were dead serious and it actually scared me a little bit. I just nodded. He smirked.

"Good." He went back to kissing my neck…I was almost scared to stop him but I did.

"John." I said quietly. He shot up, got off me and the bed and slammed the door to the bathroom. I sighed…it was going to be a long day.

Amy's POV

I adjusted my shirt for the 10th time in 5 minutes. I hope he doesn't think I look fat…or you know…pregnant. Grandpa Fabo already said it was okay for me to go out with "Alanna" and she told her mom she was going out with me…she made plans with other people so she does go out…good plan right?

I walked downstairs and waved to my grandfather. He told me to be safe and to have fun. I walked down the street and by the time I got to the corner, Cody was there waiting for me. I smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hi." I said with a grin equally as big. He hugged me and we started walking.

"So, since you're the native…where should we go?" he asked me

"I don't know…I don't want you to get mobbed by fans." He chuckled.

"I'm not your Dad, I don't get mobbed… I get a couple." He said still laughing.

"If I saw you at a mall, I'd mob you" I said laughing. He looked at me and chuckled.

"If you mobbed me with fan girl craziness, I'd happily welcome it." I looked at him and he smiled at me. Yeah, this is going to be a good day.

John's POV

You think after telling Jess I didn't want to talk about our little "situation" with our daughter she's drop it. Now let me tell you…I've never been so tired of hearing my name then I have today. I haven't said a word to her since this morning and all she keeps saying is "John" and giving me big sad brown eyes. Listen babe, it ain't working.

We were now sitting in my locker room in complete silence. She was twiddling her thumbs while I was tying my laces. I looked up and met her eyes. I was watching her heartbreak right in front of me and I was letting it happen. I wish she would understand that I'll talk when I'm ready. Right now I'd like to experience marriage without kids…since we never did that.

Did that sound as bad as I thought it did? Don't get me wrong I love my kids…it's just…we really never did the honey moon thing.

"Johnny please." She finally found another way to say my name, good for her. I said nothing and went back to my shoes. She moved to the spot next to me placing a hand on my thigh.

"Baby, talk to me please." She begged.

"I don't want to talk about it I said and that the end of it." I said as I stood up and began to stretch.

Jess's POV

It took all of my strength not to cry. I wasn't asking him to talk about it now, I just wanted him to talk to me. I decided to try again.

"Baby, I don't want to talk about it anymore…I just want you! I want you to talk to me again, this is supposed to be our week! Baby!" I was about to break down, when he turned and looked at me. His cold eyes were now showing regret as he came before me and kissed my forehead.

"I know baby, I'm sorry…I'm just not ready to face it and I didn't give you a chance to talk to be about anything at all. I promise this week is going to be the most romantic week of our lives." He kissed my lips sweetly and I smiled through my tears.

"I love you."

**I know there wasn't a lot of Amy and Cody or Chris and the after math with their dad but if I covered everything in this chapter we'd be here for days. Remember that Jeff still knows! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update more!**


	17. How Could You?

**Sorry these chapters take so long to get up! All I do is work on school work and sleep…but I finally found a minute to do this so I hope you like it! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't!..P.s sorry for the short sections in advanced!**

Chris's POV

I sat at the bar, my father long gone. Mickie has called me at least three times and I was currently ignoring the 4th. She knew where I was, she didn't need to know more right now. I thought about calling my sister, to let her know what he said but I can't bring myself to do it. I was still having a hard time processing this myself. Yes, my father was pretty horrible the first 7 years of my life before leaving completely but did his reason justify it?

I took a last swig of my beer before finally paying my tab. The only way my wife will stop calling is if I go home. It was pretty late as it was and I had an early flight tomorrow. I would tell Jess in person when I saw her. Hopefully she doesn't think of him as a hero, because I certainly don't.

I got in my car and started to drive. I got home and crawled into bed next to Mickie.

"How did it go?" she mumbled sleepily. Is she serious?

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I rolled away from her, praying that I'd fall asleep within the next five minutes.

Amy's POV

I held my stomach as I tried to stop laughing but every time I looked at Cody I started laughing again. He was surrounded by a couple of rather large girls who were raping him with their eyes. I have never seen him look so uncomfortable.

He finally sent me a look, begging me with his eyes to save him. I finally gave in and dived into the little party.

"Let's go Coddels!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. I got a few daggers as we walked away. However I'm pretty sure Cody's last statement made them hate me even more.

"Sorry ladies but my girlfriend and I really have to leave." Did he say girlfriend? After we were safely away from the hungry hippos, we stopped running and I turned to him.

"Good excuse." I said smiling.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be an excuse." He said calmly. My eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was going to ask you eventually." My head was screaming.

"But if you don't want to I understand." He said. SAY YES! COME ON MOUTH! My mouth finally opened but I wasn't happy with what came out. I quickly ran to the nearest garbage in the mall and emptied the contents of my stomach. Morning sickness my ass, this shit is all day!

Within seconds Cody was by my side rubbing my back.

"I didn't mean to make you sick, but I have to say this is the first time I made a girl sick at the thought of dating me." He said with a chuckle.

"Cody, no." I tried to say.

"I know it's no, you made it pretty clear."

"Cody my answer isn't no." he smiled.

"It isn't?" he asked.

"No it isn't, however it can't be yes yet either." I know, I shocked myself too. He looked at me confused.

"My dad, it's complicated."

"I know, I understand. We could take it really slow if you want?" he asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled. A couple seconds later it faded. I still had to tell him I was pregnant along with telling my dad, my dad would also have to find out I was dating Cody too, mind as well start digging my own grave.

Jess's POV

I laid in bed listening to John's snoring. After he finally broke his silence before his match we were able to pick up where we left off this morning with ease. 10 minutes later he's passed out and I'm staring at the ceiling. I tried calling Amy before but she wasn't picking up, she had to know that her father now knows and this prob…can I really call a child a problem? Every child is a blessing and just because this one was unexpected and growing in a 17 year old doesn't make him or her, a problem. We just have a little situation on our hands…that's okay…it's a situation that we are all in.

Anyway, I called Fabo and she said she was out. I'll call again in the morning to make sure I get her. I still really need to see how John is feeling though…but do I risk another fight? I turn over and take a deep breath…I pick up my phone and text Jeff, letting him know his ass better be awake because I'm coming over. I get up put sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweat shirt. I write a note for John explaining that I couldn't sleep and I went for a walk to clear my head. I left it on his night stand and kissed his cheek before slipping flip-flops on and walked next door to Jeff's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. After the 5th knock with no answer I walked a little before heading back to my room. I crumpled John's note and headed to the balcony. While I was out there I heard Jeff's voice. I peaked from the chair I was sitting in to see Jeff sitting on a chair on the phone. So that's why he didn't answer, I was about to wave when I heard him say something that caught my ear.

"I'm glad you had a really great day Amy." He was on the phone with my Amy? There was a brief silence before he spoke again.

"I know it's going to be tough but I'm sure he'll understand." Another silence.

"Amy you have to tell all three of them, you're mother will be the easiest, followed by telling Cody about the baby, and then your dad about both." She knows that he knows she's pregnant? He knew before me and didn't bother warning me?

"No she doesn't know that you told me about the baby." WHAT? My own best friend played me for a fool. The second I see him…

"I don't think they know anything about Cody." What the hell does Cody have to do anything? Isn't he missing because of a…oh god, he left to be with her! I swear if he fathered that baby he'll wish he was never born! I can't believe this is happening like this! I got up and ran inside slamming the door behind me. I ran past a startled John and in the bathroom, slamming that door too.

I collapse on the floor and began to sob. This is too much, I can't deal with this. I can't…I just can't…

A few minutes later I feel too big arms wrap around me and pull me on to their lap. I look up and John, confusion all over his face. I pull him to me and continue to sob as he holds me tighter.

Jeff's POV

"I don't think they know anything about Cody." I say as I listen to Amy talk about her worries.

"Are you sure they don't…" I stop listening as I hear shuffling from the Cena's balcony. I look up in time to see Jess run inside and slam the door. Oh no.

"Jeff? Jeff, are you listening to me?" I shook my head and tried to answer her question but I was too distracted.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you're mom just heard my conversation and I'm sure she's really mad at me because I didn't tell her that I knew you were pregnant when she told me she thought you were." I said still staring that the balcony.

"WHAT?" oh god, I just messed up even more.

"SHE KNEW BEFORE I TOLD HER? YOU KNEW SHE KNEW? HOW COULD YOU?" and with that she hung up.

Amy's POV

"I don't think they know anything about Cody." He says.

"Are you sure they don't know why he's missing?" I ask. I hear no response, only the slamming of a door.

"Jeff? Jeff, are you listening to me?" I asked. What in the world is going on over there? Its late, there should be no one awake.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you're mom just heard my conversation and I'm sure she's really mad at me because I didn't tell her that I knew you were pregnant when she told me she thought you were." He said.

"WHAT?" IS HE SERIOUS?

"SHE KNEW BEFORE I TOLD HER? YOU KNEW SHE KNEW? HOW COULD YOU?" I hung up the phone and started bawling. I can't believe he didn't tell me she knew. Telling her would have been so much easier if I already knew that she knew. No wonder why she was so understanding when I told her! I continued to cry until I eventually fell asleep.

Jeff's POV

Fuck.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and check out my new story Teach Me! **


End file.
